Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which suctions dust and foreign substances scattered on a surface to be cleaned using a suction motor installed inside a main body, and filters the dust and the foreign substances in the main body.
The vacuum cleaner having such a function may be classified into an up-right type in which a suction nozzle is integrally formed with the main body, and a canister type in which the suction nozzle is in communication with the main body through a connection pipe.
Meanwhile, in Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0053098 (published on May 20, 2010), there is disclosed a vacuum cleaner.
The vacuum cleaner includes a wheel which enables a cleaner body to be easily moved, and a driving part which drives the wheel. The vacuum cleaner detects a rotational and translational motion of a moving member, and controls an operation of the driving part.
A motor configuring the driving part is directly connected to the wheel or connected by a power transmission part.
In the case of the vacuum cleaner, in the process that a user turns on the vacuum cleaner and performs a cleaning, the wheel is rotated by the driving part, and thus the vacuum cleaner may automatically move forward or backward.
However, while the vacuum cleaner is stopped, since a state in which the driving part is connected to the wheel is maintained, the wheel is not able to be rotated smoothly due to a resistance by the driving part itself or the power transmission part, and thus the user has a difficulty in moving the vacuum cleaner.